Nightingale Ride
by PinkPearlWings07
Summary: I am Night, the daughter of Maximum Ride, but this isn't her story. It's mine. PLEASE R&R! ;D
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Okay...so this is my other story, _Nightingale_, rewritten. There are a few less characters and instead of Blaze being Night's twin, he is Iggy and Ella's son...I'm sure you'll catch on. Oh! For the newcomers, you don't have to read the original to understand this one...in fact I recommend not to. ENJOY! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the Flock**

**Claimer: I do own all my OC's **

**Prologue:**

I am Nightingale, or Night as most people call me, and I am the daughter of the great Maximum Ride and Fang of the, now famous, Flock. I have a younger sister named Skye, and a few cousins. Iggy and Ella have a son named Blaze, Nudge found her perfect match while the Flock was destroying a School in Florida, his name is Jay and he is a human-avian hybrid like us, they had one boy named Rikki. Gazzy is still single, but Angel has a human boyfriend named Devin, who knows about, and accepts, her past.

This is our story.


	2. New School

**A/N: I hope you guys like it so far...hopefully it's better than the first. PLEASE REVIEW! That would make me VERY happy! ENJOY ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's not mine (i.e. The Flock, Pop Tarts, ect.)**

**Ch.1 New school**

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

"Ugh," I groaned, I am not a morning person, and it doesn't help that high school starts so freaking early in the morning...I mean really, 5:30 AM? I rolled out of bed, threw on some clothes, preferably black, did my morning stuff (aka brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, ect.) and flew down the stairs, my waist-length black hair flowing behind me.

"Morning," I sighed, sitting down at the table.

"I know it's early but can you at least act excited?" My mom asked, "Wait, that was a dumb question, I wouldn't be excited either."

"Thanks for getting me hyped," I told her sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and set my breakfast in front of me just as Blaze ran into the kitchen like a bullet and sat down.

"Pop Tarts? Really?" I asked her.

She shrugged and said, "You know it's early when Iggy's not up to make breakfast."

"Tell me about it," Blaze added, "My mom's not even gonna see me off on my first day!"

When Blaze and I were done with breakfast, we said goodbye to Mom, and took off in the giant backyard. Yeah, Blaze and I have wings too. Mine are black, but fade in to white closer to the tips, and Blaze's are white with fiery red tips.

When we got closer to the school, we landed in a nearby forest, and walked the rest of the way there. The first thing we did when we got inside was find the principal's office. We walked into it and the secretary looked up.

"Oh," she said, "You must be the new kids."

"Yep," I said, taking charge.

"Night and Blaze Martinez, correct?" The secretary asked.

I nodded and she handed over our schedules. "Your homeroom is down that hallway." She directed, pointing to the right, "I'm sure you can find someone you share some classes with, but hurry because you're about to be tardy."

"Thanks," I said, handing Blaze his schedule and walking towards homeroom. I really didn't care if I was late or not.

We walked into the classroom right as the bell rang. The teacher looked up.

"Okay guys," he said, standing up, "We have two new students today. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Sure," Blaze said, "I'm Blaze Martinez."

"Night Martinez," I said with a small wave.

"Brother and sister?" The teacher questioned.

I shook my head, "Cousins."

He nodded, "Please make sure to give them a warm welcome, it's hard to transfer schools in the middle of the year. Sit wherever you like," he told us.

I looked around the room and saw a girl with short brown hair and soft baby blue eyes smile at me. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hi," she welcomed, "I'm Maia Kay."

"Hey, Maia," I greeted quietly, I took after my dad with the whole 'talking' thing, but I got my mom's leadership skills. In other words, I'm really quiet and would prefer not to say anything, but I would naturally take over and lead in a heartbeat.

"Can I see your schedule?" Maia asked.

I handed it over.

She gave a big smile, "We have everything but History together!"

"Cool," I told her.

She nodded vigorously, "You're gonna have a great time here. Trust me."


	3. Questions

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing guys! I LOVED some of the tips and critique that some of you gave me, and I'll make sure to apply them to all my stories. I LOVE REVIEWS! I also want you to know that I will start replying to reviews as well if there is a question or a tip that I need to reply to. Thanks for listening to me ramble guys! ENJOY! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flock**

**Claimer: I do own my OC's**

**Ch. 2 Questions**

The rest of the day kind of sped by, like most school days usually do, and in no time I was landing in my backyard with Blaze at my side. We walked inside the large house and, waiting for us at the kitchen table, was no other than Aunt Nudge.

She smiled and gestured to the chairs across from her. We glanced at each other and sat down warily.

"So," she started, "How was your first day? Did you make any friends? What are their names? Are they nice? Did you have trouble finding your way around? Was the school big?...small?"

For once she actually stopped on her own. I guess curiosity got the better of her.

"Um," I attempted to answer, "our first day was good, we did make friends, mine are Maia and Carmen, yes they're nice, no we didn't have trouble, the school was medium-sized."

"Wow," Blaze exclaimed, "That has to be one of the longest things you've ever said."

I punched him.

"Okay, okay!" he said, backing off.

Mom walked down the stairs, "Hey guys! How was your first day?"

"Good," Blaze answered, and I nodded.

"Great," she told us, walking over, "but...do you guys have homework?"

I shook my head.

"Good," she said, satisfied.

_RIIIIINNNNGGGGGG! RIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!_

Mom went to get the phone, "Hello?"

…

"Alright, here she is," she covered the mouthpiece and looked to me, "a girl named Maia?"

I smiled and took the phone, "Hey, Maia."

"Hey! What are you doin'?" she asked.

"Nothin', I just got home," I told her.

"You wanna hang out?"

"Sure, where?"

"My house, 8439 Jasen Dr."

"Be there in a few. Bye."

"Going to your new friend's house?" Mom asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup," I told her, popping the p.

"Address?"

"8439 Jasen Dr," I recited.

"Be careful," she said with a smile.

"Thanks!" I said, running out the back door and unfurling my wings. I did a running take-off, and soared. I honestly had no idea where Jasen Dr was, so I wandered around until I found it. Finding a small alley, I landed and looked for the mailbox labeled, 8439.

It was the fourth one on the left side of the street. I walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds Maia answered the door, "Hey, Night! Come on in!"

She led me into her house, which was just a simple two story, but it was decorated very nicely.

"So," she started, "what do you want to do?"

**BlazePOV**

"I'm gonna go out for a fly, okay Aunt Max?" I asked.

"_Absolutely_ Blaze, but be careful," she told me. I've never gotten that. Every time any one of us goes somewhere, we are always told to 'be careful'...but, be careful of what?

I walked out the back door and did a vertical take-off. I loved the feeling of the wind rustling my feathers and the sun warming my wings. But I had to wonder what Night was doing with her new friend, though.

**NightPOV**

I was having so much fun! This has to be the most normal I've ever felt, and I love it! Of course I wouldn't know how to live without my wings, but just being a normal teen sometimes is fun. We were jumping on Maia's trampoline, it was a close feeling to flying, but not as exhilarating. I kinda felt bad for normal people though, they would never be able to feel the awesomeness of flying above the clouds, escape from the world below...no one but my family and I could ever understand that.


	4. Trouble

**A/N: What's up peeps? Happy Easter! Please enjoy this new chapter in my story...reviews are welcome, in other words...YOU NEED TO REVIEW! Thank you for your understanding. ENJOY! ;D**

**Ch.3 Trouble**

_Two weeks later..._

Maia and I walked into chemistry with Blaze and, his friend, Matt. I sighed, chemistry was one of the most fun, and one of the most dangerous (only with Blaze) of all my classes. We went to our respective lab tables and the teacher told us that we were going to make chemical changes today.

I got a few chemicals and started working. I was just about to add the finishing touch when the large windows in the classroom, shattered. I dropped my beaker in surprise and my head shot up, to see what was going on. Five hairy, burly guys that looked, honestly, kind of like werewolves had burst in and had their eyes locked on _me_.

Blaze jumped up into a fighting position, catching two of the five's attention. They advanced on him as I got into a fighting position for myself. I roundhouse kicked the first guy in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall, knocking him unconscious. The other two learned from his mistake and advanced together. I punched the one on the right as hard as I could, in the head, and roundhouse kicked the left one, sending him flying into the wall beside the other, all unconscious. I came out of my fighting stance and glanced around. Most of the students were frozen where they were when the wolf-guys burst in, but some had run to the back. Blaze had easily taken care of his two and was doing the same thing I was: _making sure everyone was okay._

It was deadly silent. Maia, though, was the first to speak.

"Night?" I looked over at her, "What just happened?"

"I have no idea," I told her, shaking my head.

"Who attacked you?" she asked, quietly.

I knelt down next to the one I punched and saw, what looked to be a wallet, sticking out of his pocket. I pulled it out.

_Itex Employee_, it said. Why does that name ring a bell.

"Itex," I said, "can anyone fill in the blank for me?"

"That was the evil company against Maximum Ride and her Flock," Maia stated.

I met Blaze's eyes in panic.

"Why were they after you?" she finished.

_They might as well know_, I thought. "I am the daughter of Maximum Ride," I said, extending my wings. The entire class gasped. "Fang is my dad, and Blaze is the son of Iggy and Max's half sister, Ella," Blaze met my gaze, "but we've gotta fly."

Blaze and I took off running towards the window and we jumped through, soaring into the air. I was itching to go into sonic mode, but I figured Blaze would get mad.

"Go," he said.

"Huh?"

"Go! They need to know ASAP and you can fly _way_ faster than me."

"Thanks!"

"Do your sonic yell too!" he called after me, as I kicked up the speed.

"'Kay!" I zoomed through the air as fast as a bullet, I inherited that power from my mom and got a new power as well...my sonic yell. It is super powerful and can even push through the strongest of soundproof walls. When I got closer to the house, I started yelling, "MOM! MOM! GET OUT HERE!"

Everyone who was home came sprinting out the back doors as I landed. That included Mom, Aunt Ella, Aunt Nudge, and Aunt Angel. All the guys were at work.

Mom ran over to me, "What's wrong?"

"Itex...we were attacked...chemistry...Blaze on his way..." I said all this while trying to catch my breath.

Mom backed up, "You were attacked in school?" I nodded, "This is bad. This is bad." she started pacing. Blaze landed next to me. We moved our party into the house. "Okay," she seemed to have an idea, "I'm gonna call Fang, Ella, you call Iggy, Nudge, you call Jay, and Angel, you call Gazzy, tell them to ditch work and come home ASAP," she looked over to me, "Night, you call Devin and tell him not to come home under any circumstances and tell him why, but give as little detail as you can."

I nodded and dialed Devin's number.

_"Hello?" _Devin answered.

"Hey, Devin," I responded.

_"What's up?" _he asked, considering I don't call him very often.

"Um, well, when you're done with work, _don't come home._ We are having a few family problems that you shouldn't be involved in."  
><em><br>"Well if it's family problems, then I definitely want to know what's wrong," _he argued.

"_Please_," I pleaded, hoping he would get it, "it's too _dangerous_!"

He sighed, "_Alright, but can I at least talk to Ange?"_

"Sure," I told him, walking over to Aunt Angel, "Devin wants to talk to you."

She smiled and took the phone, "Hello?...I love you too...," she gasped and whispered, "_Thank you, I would have said yes in a heartbeat._" she hung up and started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sniffled, "He was going to propose to me tonight...Itex ruins everything."

"I'm sorry," I told her, sincerely.

"It's not your fault," she sighed, "sometimes I just wish things were different, but there's nothing I can do about it so I might as well make the best of it," she finished with a smile.

For the second time that day, those wolf-things decided to intrude. They burst in through the front door, but this time there were about _twenty. _

Mom looked at Aunt Ella in a panic, seeing that she was 100% human and was dangerous for her to just be _in _this room. She glanced at the wolves, but her gaze stuck on, what looked to be, the leader of the pack, "_Ari?_"

He gave an evil smile, "Miss me sis?"

"B-but..." she looked genuinely surprised and shocked.

"_That_ was a clone," he said smugly.

My mom was speechless. Ari took this as an excuse to change subject, he turned to me. "Tell you what. I won't hurt anyone else, _if _you and your cousin, over there, come with me."

My first thought was, _no freaking way!_, but as I thought about it, the odds of us winning, five to thirty, having to protect Aunt Ella...weren't good. I locked eyes with Blaze. I could see that he was thinking the same thing I was and after taking a deep breath, nodded slightly. I took a deep breath as well before strongly saying; "Deal."


	5. Escape

**A/N: How's it goin'? I have 144 hits, yet only 6 reviews...some of you are _lazy_! Get your fingers on that keyboard and REVIEW! ENJOY! ;D**

**Ch.4 Escape**

"Ugh," I groaned, opening my bleary eyes. I took in a metal roof and metal bars, _dog crate_, my mind told me, still trying to make sense of everything else. Oh...right, I agreed to come here to protect my family.

I heard a small groan and turned to see Blaze slowly sitting up, and holding his head.

"What's up, Night?" he asked, groggily.

"Trying to come up with a plan," I whispered back, just as the door opened and a whitecoat, flanked by two Erasers (now I remember Mom telling us about whitecoats and Erasers) walked in. He opened up my crate, and I got an idea. I disappeared (inherited from Dad) and the whitecoat started _freaking out. _

I crawled out of the crate and ran through the door before he could get there to try to 'lock me in'. Long story short, it didn't work...but, now I was locked out and Blaze was locked in. I went to lean against the wall (still invisible), but, to my surprise, I fell right through! I gasped and stood up, but I started sinking through the floor! I concentrated and brought myself up onto solid ground, solid again myself. Odd. I decided that it was a new power and went over to Blaze's crate. I unlatched it.

"Night?" he asked, looking around, considering I was still invisible. I grabbed his hand as he scrambled out so he could see me (when I touch someone else while invisible, they become invisible too and we can see each other).

"Look," I whispered, "I got a new power, and I have a plan on how to get us out of here."

"'Kay," he told me, ready for anything.

"You have to trust me on this one," I told him. He nodded. "Run as fast as you can into that wall on three," he got a panicked look on his face, but said nothing, "One. Two. Three!" we ran as fast as we could into the wall and went straight through it, as planned. I let go of his hand so that he went back to himself again, and I concentrated to do the same for my self. We flung out our wings and soared in the direction of home...but this was going to be a very long fly.

**A/N: I was gonna end it here, but then I looked down and saw that it was only TWO PAGES(I really hoped it would be longer) and I wanted to give you another reason to review (P.S. I LOVE REVIEWS! * hint hint *) and I felt generous. So...here is a little filler about what's going on at home. ENJOY! ;D**

MaxPOV

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" I screamed when the Erasers were gone.

"Calm down Max!" Angel told me, "Night knows what she's doing. She'll be fine."

Ella was just as shocked as I was and I could tell she just wanted to scream as well, but she kept as quiet as she could. She knew this wasn't her battle to fight.

The guys took that chance to burst in.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, seeing as I was a wreck and probably looked like I wanted to either lash out or burst into tears.

"Erasers," I told him, "they came and took Night and Blaze."

He was shocked, you could see it in his face, and obviously mad at the same time. Iggy looked pretty much the same and Gazzy was just, plain, shocked. Ella ran up and into Iggy's arms and he calmed her down. Nudge was silently crying, but Angel was the complete opposite. I glared at her. How in the world could she not care about something like this?

"Max," she started, "Night knows her stuff and Blaze isn't just named blaze for the heck of it, you know that. They're old enough to do things on their own and make their own decisions."

"But, Angel...they didn't go _through _what we did. They have no knowledge of what they're getting into-"

"But Night is a _part of you, _she has your instincts, your leadership skills, your _blood._" she smiled, "I think, she can handle herself."


	6. Surprises

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update...I blame it on pure laziness, but, call it what you will, HERE I AM! I'm not quite sure how it will turn out though, because I'm not using OpenOffice anymore, I'm using WordPad, plus, WordPad doesn't have spellcheck either, so sorry for any spelling errors...but either way, ENJOY! ;D**

**Ch.5 Surprises **

_Four days later._

Blaze and I landed in our backyard, glad to be home after that awful week. I took a deep breath and inhaled the homey smell of freshly-cut grass, newly-planted flowers, and slightly-singed trees. Ah, home sweet home.

I walked in the back door and ran into Aunt Angel, whom we've been chatting with on our way home. She promised not to tell either of our parents that we had escaped, because we wanted to surprise them.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked, looking from me, to Blaze.

"We're great," I answered, "Had no trouble getting here at all."

"So," she whispered, "what's the scoop?"

I shook my head, knowing exactly where she was going, "I'm not telling the story of my Amazing Escape (yes, capitals necessary) until everyone is here to hear it, because I don't feel like telling the same story a million times."

She nodded, understanding my reasoning. Just then, someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted, running towards the door. I opened it up and my jaw dropped. "Devin?" I asked, dumfounded.

"Hey..." he waved awkwardly, "There's something I've been hiding from you guys."

"Well DUH!" I screamed at him, he was freaking part_ cat_! I had opened the door to a Devin with _cat ears and a TAIL_! "Does Aunt Angel know?" I whispered.

He shook his head, "I try not to think about it."

"Why?" I asked, letting him in and motioning for Aunt Angel and Blaze to come over. We sat down and he started speaking.

"I haven't pulled out my 'cat side' in ten years...it's more instinctual for me than it is for you guys. I vowed never to bring it out again even before I met all of you...then you called about a week ago, saying 'it was to dangerous for me to get involved'. Automatically, I got all protective, but I decided to try and go along with it. I rented a motel room and tried to forget all about it...but then, I realized that I couldn't live without you guys, ever, Angel is my soulmate, I just know it because I can't bear to be away from her, or any of you, for that matter. So, I came back, and decided to show you my true self."

"Wow," I said, obviously shocked, but I still had a few quesions for him, "But, why did you vow never to bring out your 'cat side' again?"

"Well," he started, "have you ever wondered why I never fully freaked out when I found out what you guys were? Part of that was because I grew up in the same room as you...well, you Ange, and your Flock, but when you escaped, I stayed. Jeb never liked me, so he left me there to die, but I didn't die. I _lived_, I lived with the sliver of hope that I would escape one day. I was fifteen when that day finally came, I had gotten progressively stronger each day, and when they pulled me out for experiments that day, I fought and ran for my life, which, luckily for me, was pretty dang fast, there must be cheetah DNA in me somewhere. But anyway, as soon as I was as far as I could go, I found that I could make my ears and tail disapear if I tried hard enough, and decided that I would live like a regular person for the rest of my life. Then I met all of you, and that faltered slightly, because I knew you, but I kept up the facade because I couldn't bear to give up everything I'd worked for in one foul swoop. But I was wrong, I should have told you."

"Dev," Aunt Angel wimpered, on the verge of tears, "I can't believe what you've gone through, just to get to this point," she smiled, " but now, you can always be yourself."

"Speaking of which," he said reaching into his pocket, "There was something I wanted to ask you." Devin got down onto one knee, "Angel Ride, I want to spend now and the rest of forever in your arms, will you marry me?" he opened up the little box he held in his hands. Inside was an unbelievably beautiful diamond ring.

Aunt Angel was stunned for a second, but as soon as she recovered, she was screaming "YES!" at the top of her lungs, over and over. She pulled Devin onto his feet, only to tackle him back to the floor in a massive hug.

Of course, the door had to open at that exact second to reveal Mom, Dad, and Uncle Iggy.

**A/N: Sorry for the information overload...I wanted to get that whole story out in the open in this chapter so...REVIEW! I _still _only have 8 reviews, but almost twice as many hits...reviewing might make me update faster! ;D**


	7. Explanation

**A/N: O. M. FREAKING G! I am sooooooo sorry! I **_**really **_**didn't mean for my break to be this long! I was having some writers block and in the meantime had, subconciously, created **_**two more story ideas!**_** (Please read!) And I had to start them before I forgot about them! Again, I'm soooooo sorry about the long chappie wait! **_**PLEASE **_**ENJOY! ;D (Sorry about the shortness)**

**NightPOV**

I looked over, wide eyed. I had absolutely no idea what to do at this point.

"What in the _world _is going on here?" Mom yelled, effectively breaking up Aunt Angel and De-excuse me-_Uncle _Devin, and getting everyone's attention.

"Well," I started off, "Blaze and I escaped, Devin is a human-feline hybrid, and Aunt Angel is getting married."

Mom and Dad were stunned, at everything, but Uncle Iggy was cool as a cucumber, "Nudge! Jay! Rikki! Gazzy! Get down here!" He then walked over to the couch, and stretched out on it as if nothing was wrong, "So," he drawled, shutting his sightless eyes, "start explaining."

"Okay," I started, after everyone was present, "So, I disappeared inside of my crate, when a whitecoat and some Erasers walked in, and the whitecoat started _freaking out. _I crawled out of my crate, when he opened it, frantically searching for me, and I ran through the door before he could get there to try to 'lock me in'. Long story short, his plan failed...but, now I was locked out and Blaze was locked in. I went to lean against the wall, still invisible, but, to my surprise, I fell right through!" I laughed, "I got a new power! I gasped and stood up, but I started sinking right through the floor! I concentrated and was able to bring myself back up onto solid ground, solid again myself. It was really weird at the time, it still is, but I went over to Blaze's crate and unlatched it.

"At the time, he got nervous, considering I was still invisible and he couldn't see me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his crate. I also found out that when I touch other people, not only do they become invisible too, but we can see each other. I told him I had a new power, and that he had to trust me, and be ready for anything. When he nodded, I pulled him, full speed, toward the far wall, which I knew led to outside. We ran straight through it, as planned, and started flying home.

"When we got home, Devin knocked on the door, looking like that." I said, gesturing to his ears and tail, "and he exp,ained that he lived in the same room with you guys for the first few years of your life, that is, until you escaped with Jeb. Then, he proposed to Aunt Angel," I finished.

By now, everyone was lounged in seperate parts of the room, taking everything in. Mom walked over to me and gave Blaze and I, each, a peck on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you two," she told us both, "and congrats on your new power, Night." I smiled as she looked over to _Uncle _Devin and Aunt Angel. "Congratulations to you both on your engagement, which I take to have been official, just before we arrived." They nodded, and she smiled.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, that is, until Uncle Iggy started snoring. I rolled my eyes, classic Uncle Iggy, knowing him, he was asleep the whole time! Mom, got up to call for pizza, since, number one, it was lunch, and number two, Blaze and I haven't had a good meal in a week. Blaze and I got up, and went to play a game in my room, since we knew, from experience, it would be a while since our usual orders were twelve large pizzas, three with peperoni and banana peppers, three meat lovers, and six bacon and sausage. Pizza Hut loves us!

**A/N: P.S. I don't own Pizza Hut either! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Wedding

**A/N: Heyo! Here is the final chapter of Nightingale Ride! It's soooo sad! I wasn't originally planning on ending it here, but I realized that if I didn't, I would end up stretching this story longer than it needs to be, and it would get really boring and redundant.**

**NightPOV**

Today was the day. Aunt Angel was going to walk down the isle in an angelic, white wedding dress, to meet her fiance at the end. I was with her right at this very moment, helping her get ready. Her wedding dress was a flowing, one-shoulder, mermaid style dress. The top was fitted until, about mid-thigh, where it then flowed out, twisting slightly, for effect (**pic on profile**). Her hair was done up in a large messy bun, inertwined with white beads, and stray curls hung down gracefully (**pic on profile**). She didn't have much make-up on, just enough to bring out her natural beauty, her big, baby blue eyes, soft pink lips, and light, pink cheeks. Her shoes were high-heeled, with slight folds/ruffles on the toes to match her dress (**pic on profile**). She was putting the last few touches onto her hair, and make-up, not believing me when I told her she looked amazing.

"Do I look ok now?" she asked, turning to me for the millionth time that morning.

"No," I told her, "you don't look ok...you look _gorgeous._"

She blushed, and nodded. "Sorry," she apologised, "I just want to look _perfect _for Devin today."

"It's fine," I pushed, "it's classic bride, to be all worried about your looks. Devin's job is to make sure he doesn't forget his vowes, which, if I'm correct, he will make up on the spot anyway, you, on the other hand, have had your vows memorised since he proposed."

She laughed, which was my goal. "Thanks," she said, "I can always count on you to make me feel better when I'm stressed."

"Calm down, it's your special day, be happy and _not stressed_," I told her.

She nodded, and looked down at her watch. She gasped. "It's time! I need to get behind the double doors!" She ran out of the dressing room. I followed, knowing I would need to sneak in before her.

I slipped out the doors, onto the small beach. We had decided to have the wedding outside, on the beach. It was a private wedding, with only our closest friends, so that Aunt Angel and Devin could be themselves. White dove, and black cat.

The music started and everyone stood up, facing backwards. First came the best man, Uncle Gazzy, he had become Devin's best friend in the past six months, with the wedding planning, and Devin didn't really have a specific choice, so it didn't surprise us at all when he chose Uncle Gazzy as his best man. Next came _Uncle_ Devin, both were wearing tuxedos, Uncle Gazzy was wearing a white one with his wings sticking out, and Devin was wearing a black tux with his ears out and tail swishing behind him.

The music changed as the maid of honor walked out. Mom. Her dress was chocolate brown, like her eyes. It was fitted at the top, strapless, wings hung lightly behind her, the bottom only came down to her knees, but it was flowing out behind her in the light wind. Her hair was down, curled over night, and she looked like a supermodel. She walked up to the altar and stepped aside.

The doors swung open one last time and Aunt Angel appeared, Dad at her side. Being her only real father figure for her entire life, it was only right for him to give her away at her wedding. They walked down the isle, to the beat of the slow march. Aunt Angel's eyes locked on _Uncle_ Devin. She looked like she wanted to sprint up to him and just kiss him silly, forget official wedding. But she kept herself in time with the music, probably just reading his thoughts to tell her how much he loved her. She got up to the altar and Dad put her hand in _Uncle _Devin's. She kissed his cheek, as he left to sit in the front row, next to Blaze and I.

The priest did his whole wedding spiel about eternal love and all that stuff, and then came the vows. _Uncle _Devin went first.

"Angel, you are the most original, unique, beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met! You should be on the cover of some famous fashion magazine, or in L.A. hanging with the stars, but you're here, getting married to _me, _of all people. I don't deserve to be here right now, but here I am, and you look thrilled enough to take off and start doing flips in the sky. I'm honored. I love you more than you could ever imagine." He looked relieved and thrilled at the same time.

The priest looked at Aunt Angel, and she began. "Devin, you've got everything wrong. _I'm _the one who doesn't deserve to have you. You are the image of the perfect guy! You are strong, funny, sweet, perfect. But, you're heart is what I fell in love with. You care for anything and everything, and you are super kind." She sniffled, and laughed, "look at me, I'm a complete mess and your smile could light up a room! I love you too much for my own good, Devin Dream."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," He looked over at_ Uncle _Devin, "You may kiss the bride." He dipped her dramatically, and she laughed as he kissed her. She popped her foot up, like in the movies, to make the scene even funnier! He pulled her back up and instead of walking back up the isle, like they were supposed to, he picked her up, bridal style and ran the opposite direction, toward the ocean, and was about to drop her into the water, when she launched out of his arms, into the air. After a few flips, just to show off, she swooped down and picked _him _up, bridal style, and flew up, into the clouds, a few minutes later, she dove down, super-speed, into the ocean, Uncle Devin in her arms.

They both popped up, and raced to the shore, Aunt Angel won, stepping onto the beach before Uncle Devin got the chance. They were soaked, but laughing hystarically. We all walked into the reception hall, following the dripping husband and wife, laughing along. We may be different, but we make the best of it. Always.

**A/N: WOW...this is my first fin ished story that wasn't a one or two-shot! Thanks for sticking with me the ride! (heheh) PLEASE REVIEW to let me know how I did! I'm excited for the feedback! PLEASE! PLEASE! No flames! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ;D**

**~PinkPearlWings07~ **


End file.
